Bang Bang
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: One of the New Directions has been murdured, and the only person who knows who did it is Blaine. Will he keep his dirty little secret? Multi Chapter. Rated T for murder. Multi-couples
1. The Body

**Hi. Sorry I haven't written in a while but, y'know. Stuff. :3**

**I don't own glee. YET...**

* * *

Bang Bang

Tina Cohen-Chang's wails echoed the parking lot. The New Directions stopped in their tracks, questions buzzing around their heads like wasps. They dashed to their friend in fear of her saftey. They couldn't stop themselves wondering; but they'd fid out when they reached the petrified teenager:

Brittany was dead.

Her straggled blonde hair was spread out around her head, her face drained of it's colour. The deep gash in her juggular had let all her blood run onto the floor, some of it trickling into the drains, some staning her Cheerios uniform. It was like being in a horror movie that had only just begun.

Santana dropped to her knees. She was shaking, and part of her was hoping to God that this was some messed up prank, of just a dream. But she knew.

"Brits.." She squeaked, before going into full blown sobbing. "BRITS! BRITS!"The rest of the club were speechless. They didn't know what to do.

It wasn't long before Santana raised her head from her dead lover's chest and glared at the others. "What's up?" She spat. "Wanna by a ticket? 'Cos this isn't a goddam show!"

The club just stood there, trying hard to figure out the situation. "Well, then. Which one of you bitches did it?"

"W-what?" Rachel managed to splutter out.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT! There is only us in the parking lot!"

She was right. The New Directions had been given permission to go into the parking lot when it was closed, so they could get insperation for a play set in a parking lot they were working on. The owner had locked the doors when they were all inside. There was no-one else.

The group looked at eachother. None of them had a known reason for killing Brittany. Yet they all had alabi's. It couldn't have been one of them.

But it was.

* * *

**OK, Next chapter comin' up SOON **


	2. The Suspects

**Ok, I know it has only been like 20 minutes since the last chapter, but still.**

* * *

In their seperate interview rooms, the New Directions were handcuffed to their seats, hooked up to lie detectors. They waited with baited breath for a police officer to come grill them about the loss of their friend.

"Rachel Berry," PC Klambert spoke with a harsh voice. "I want you to tell me exactly what you were doing at the time of Ms Pierce's murder."

"I can't believe I'm a suspect for this!" Rachel gasped. "I'm an artist, not a killer!"

"Ms Berry, please answere the question." The policeman kept his temper.

"Fine! I was thinking of the exact lines and placement for my character in the show. I was NOT killing anyone!"

The lie detector showed she was telling the truth.

"I was with Rachel, she was talking about ferrets or something." Finn was telling the truth.

"I didn't do it, I don't know who did it, I had nothing to do with the murder." Kurt was telling the truth. "Can I go now?"

"I was looking at Quinn's boobs. I wasn't planning to kill them!" Puck was telling the truth.

"I was trying to stop Puck looking at my boobs." Quinn was not lying.

"I was praying." Joe wasn't lying either.

"I was making out with Mike."

"I was making out with Tina."

"I was watching Tina and Mike make out. It was gross." Mike, Tina, and Mercedes were all truth tellers.

"I don't know how you can accuse me of this!" Santana screeched. "Why would I want to kill the one person in this world that I love the most?"

"Ms Lopez, I need a straight answere in order for the lie detector to work!"

"OK! I was fantisising about making out with Brittany." For once, Santana was telling the truth.

"I was Trying to get up the stairs to the toilet." Artie was telling the truth.

"Writing a song."

"Imagining myself starring in Sex and the City."

Sam and Sugar were both truthers. (**AN-Yeah, I made up a word. You wanna fight about it?)**

"I didn't do it!" Blaine was telling the truth too. But there was something about him, something in his hazel eyes that told the policeman more.

"Do you know who did it?"

He was silent for a while before answering.

"...No." He was lying.

* * *

**Ok, I'm gonna finish there! Look out for more chapters, WHO DO YOU THINK DID IT?**

**See ya in a bit!**


	3. The Lovers

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews that I've got so far!**

**Lets GO!**

* * *

Kurt lept out of his seat. "What?" He screamed in dismay and shock. "Thats not fair!"

"It is very fair, Mr Hummel, keeping knowledge from the police- especially in a murder case- is a criminal offence, he could face up to ten years." Officer Klambert sighed. He'd had a long day of putting up with annoying teenagers.

"He will be released if and when he tells us the guilty person." His co-worker Officer Pelgon said sternly.

Kurt sat slowly back in his seat and put his head in his hands. The rest of the group sat silently, biting their nails. They knew that Blaine wouldn't tell them if his life depended on it.

"The only thing we know is that it was one of you who did the crime." Pelgon continued. "However, you all passed the lie detector."

"And you're really confused about that?" Quinn said sarcastically. "The killer obviously fiddled with the lie detector while you were away. If they're smart enough to take out the CCTV cameras, they're smart enough to do that!"

Everyone in the room set their eyes on her, coldly. "Oh, COME ON! I saw it on CSI! I didn't kill her, how could I even reach?" She gestured strongly to her wheelchair.

"Well, you may be right Ms Fabray, but nothing is ever certain. Until we find out who _did _do it, you will all be fitted with tracking tags."

"What, are you kidding?" Sugar felt as though she'd just been smacked in the face. "How are we supposed to wear skirts now?"

"Yeah, I agree, it's not fair! We'll look like idiots with great big grey things sticking out!" Tina argued. Soon most of the girls were on it, telling the police that they were stupid to suggest boots with skirts, and that they couldn't possibly wear trousers EVERY day.

"Just SHUT UP!" Santana wailed. "Brittany has been murdered, Blaine is in prison, and you're all talking about FASHION?"

They fell silent. "Sometimes, if I think we all met now, we'd never be friends!" She threw herself back in her seat and sobbed.

"I agree with Ms Lopez, this is a very serious situation, it shouldn't be treated like a joke." Klambert concluded. "If you don't want to look like an idiot, wear trousers."

"But wont it get really itchy and irritant or something?" Rachel complained.

"Oh, don't worry Rachel,you get used to it after a while. It's just like a braclet, only on your foot." Puck patted her shoulder encouragangly.

"I wont ask how you know that."

* * *

Kurt followed the guards to the visiting room. It was a strange room. It_ looked _clean, but there was something about it that made it the dirtiest place on earth. The shiny, black phones seemed scuffed and mouldy, the shining glass smeared with grime and fingerprints. The bricks that made the walls felt like they were sculpted out of vomit. Kurt sat down on a hard chair and waited, tears in his eyes.

"Are you OK, kid?" An older lady waiting in the chair next to him asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired, thats all." He replied, looking at his knees.

"Here," The lady handed him a tissue. "I know it's hard. When there's someone you hold close to you in a place like this."

"...Hm." Kurt didn't raise his head."

"But you get used to it over time." She tried to pat his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. they didn't speak after that.

Before long, the prisoners were lead in. Kurt braced himself, and raised his head. He coudn't see his boyfriend at first, but they picked eachother out eventually. Blaine sat down and they picked up the phones.

"Are you OK? Did you get beat up? did they find out you're gay? Do they beat you uf for it?" Kurt's questions was frantic, as if he'd kept it bottled up all week.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Yeah they did find out but quite a lot of people are gay here so they're cool with it. And no-one dare's beat me up because of what happened at lunch the other day."

"W-What happened?"

"I punched a guy in the face for calling me shortcake." Blaine couldn't help smiling.

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yeah!"

They laughed together, as if they were having a normal conversation, as if they had compleatly forgotten where they were and what had happened. But the laughing stopped. And the serious began.

"It's not fair." Kurt sighed. "You don't deserve to be here, you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I have. It's a criminal offence to-"

"Yeah, I know, they told us that. But they should understand why you're not telling."

"The law's the law, Kurt. And we can't change that." There was a long pause between them.

"Well, you have to tell then! Like you said, the law's the law, even if they're your friend they'd only be in the same place you are now-"

"No they wont."

"...What do you mean?"

"I overheard the cops talking to Brittany's parents. They said that when the killer was caught they wouldn't back down until they were given the death sentence. The cops agreed that they would get it anyway."

The return of the long pause. Kurt was shaking. Blaine looked like he was about to cry. They didn't say anyomore. Just stared into eachother's eyes. When the guards said that the visiting time was over, Blaine pressed his hand against the glass. Kurt smiled sadly, and put his hand against his lover's.

They didn't say 'I love you', but they both knew they wanted to.

* * *

**KLAINE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ok, next chapter coming up tomorrow. If you like it, REVIEW LIKE IT'S YOUR FRIGGIN' JOB!**

**Luv ya all **


	4. When You're Gone

**Ok,** **I just realised I COMPLETELY forgot about Rory. Lets just say he went on holiday...**

**Love the reviews, keep 'em comin'!**

**PS- Quite a lot of this story will be songyfied (Yep, another made up word) because this is Glee and what is Glee without songs? The italics are when someone is singing.**

* * *

_I alway's needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd need you their when I cry._

Kurt sighed deeply as he looked at his picture of Blaine in his locker. The pain he felt inside was unbearable. Like someone had put his heart through the shredder. He missed him so much.

_And the day's feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

As he walked down the school corridor to his class, the tears he had inprisoned in his tear ducts broke free, rolling down his cheeks stealthly. Nothing seemed right knowing were Blaine was. The air was too bitter, the ground too hard, the students' whispers to loud, gravity too heavy. The world was wrong without him.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The teacher nattered on about Math, but Kurt couldn't hear a word. His mind was too full up with worries for Blaine to allow anything the teacher was trying to say in. He hated the killer. He hated them so bad. He wanted them to have their head ripped off and stuck on a stick outside the school to warn people. The blood in his veins was replaced with rage for the killer. The heart in his chest was replaced with solid love and longing.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK,  
I miss you._

_I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Santana was in her darkest hour. She lay on her bedroom floor, sobbing and screaming for Britanny. Her parents were so worried about her they had let her have the week off school. She had done nothing but lay there screaming. The only time she stopped was when she slepped. She hadn't touched any of her meals, and was begining to become nothing but skin and bone.

_And the clothes you left; they lie on my floor,  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do._

She stopped her screaming when she spotted something under the bed. It was a black tank top, made of soft cotton. It was Brittany's. The piece of clothing made her hands tremble. She buried her face in it, starting to sob again, only to wail all the more when she breathed in her dead girlfriend's warm scent.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK,  
I miss you_

_We were made for eachother,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were, yeah..._

Santana played with the tracker tag that once cuffed around her ankle tightly. It now hung limply, so much so that if Santana wanted to, she would be able to slip it right off her foot. Her mind was foucused on Britanny. Nothing else in the world mattered. Friends, family, no. Just Brittany.  
Brittany.  
Brittany...

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

Kurt sat on his bed and counted the stitches on his shoes to pass the time. For every stitch their was, their was 100 tons of pain in his heart. 1,2,3. He needed Blaine more than he needed air to breathe. 68,69,70. He felt as though he was never going to smile again. 197,198,199. The longing he felt was stronger than any wrestler or boxer or heavy-weight champion in the world. Everything was pain.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK,  
I miss you_

* * *

Mercedes sat on the edge of the audotorium stage, swinging her legs. She couldn't be more lost. Everything around her was changing. It was like the sky had turned green and the grass had turned blue. The worst part was that she knew things weren't going to get any better. She took a deep breath and sighed. It wasn't the first sigh that week. Infact, she had been sighing so much her chest hurt.

Sam shuffled in, making her head rise from her chest. He was just as broken as her. Mercedes could see the violet circles under his eyes even across the big room, and when he came closer she could see how pale he looked. He sat next to her on the edge of the stage.

"...You OK?" She asked. She knew the answer even before he said it.

"No. You?"

"No."

Pause.

"It's not right." Sam said sternly. "Why should we all be treated like criminals just because one of us killed Brittany?"

"Because they don't know who did."

"I know, but... the tags? Really?" He gestured towards his ankle. "I mean why do we even need these?"

"Because the killer would probably leave the country if they didn't. Then where would they be? Looking for a criminal who could be anywhere in the world."

Sam searched his head desperatly for a comeback, but his mind was blank. He hung his head in defeat.

"Listen, Sam; I know this is a difficult part in our lives right know. Brittany was that little beacon of light that made people's eyes sparkle when they saw her, and now someone's decided to turn out that light, things are going to change. And we have to learn to accept that. Sure it will be hard to do, but if we don't put any effort into things, we'd get nowhere. You have to pull through this with me, Sam. We'll do it. Together."

He looked at her, the ghost of a smile on his face, and took her hand.

* * *

**Well, that wraps up another chapter! I'll post the next one ASAP because I missed out yesterday.**

**WHO'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEW EPISODE: PROPS? They all dress up as eachother! I'ts going to be the BEST EPIODE EVER! Also Mark Salling is gonna play blaine and Cory Montieth is going to play Kurt so there might be a Pinn kiss and I SHIP PINN!**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Luv ya all,**

**Indy xxx**


	5. The Interview

**OK, another chapter is a comin for ya!**

**Thanks for yet more LOVELY reviews! You guys are AWSOME! WOO!**

* * *

The interview room smelt musky and damp. There was a spiderweb in the corner of the room, with several dead insects drined of their blood wrapped tightly in it's silky chains. In it's centre sat the arachnid, proud of its mindless murders. As if he deserved a medal for them.

Blaine stopped looking at the beast and drived his attention to his lap; the web reminded him too much of the death row. They aren't that diffrent if you think about it.

The officers came in and sat on the other side of the desk. They were clearly very concerned about something, and something about the way they positioned their faces told Blaine that it wasn't the murder.

"Mr Anderson, we-"

"If your thinking about trying to get who did it out of me you can walk out of this room right now; I'm not telling."

"Mr Anderson," Klambert continued. "We have found a vital piece of evidence that may solve this crime."

That one sentence made Blaine's heart stop. He looked the policeman right in the eye with an expression that could make you cry.

"It is the knife that was used in the murder. We found it in the trunk of an abandoned car. It that were your friend put it? DON'T answer that question it was rhetorical. It has fingerprints on it that are identical to the ones we found on the CCTV computers, if we take all your little club's fingerprints we'll be able to find out who did it within two days." Pelgon checked her newly filed nails were pristine as she casually told Blaine that within two days they were going to inprison one of his friends and kill them. Blaine couldn't stop his eyes going red. "So, if you did change your mind, you'll save us a lot of time." She smirked at him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Blaine began to cry silent tears.

"To solve a murder! It's our job!" Something about the way she spoke made Blaine feel patronised. He put his head in his cuffed hands.

"You seriously think I'd help you kill one of my closest friends?"

Pelgon and Klambert were a little taken aback by his sentence. They had never told him, how did he know? They managed to pull themselves together after an akward moment of silence.

"It's not killing, Mr Anderson, it is saving. By taking this person's life we could save many more."

"Are you sure that's not what the killer was thinking? You think you have the right to murder good people just because you have a badge and a stupid hat? Brittany's death and the killer's death are exactly the same apart from one thing: Brittany's was quick and painless. The killer's will be slow and agonising."

"She didn't do anthing wrong!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? HUH? MY FRIENDS AREN'T FREAKIN' PHYCOPATHS; THEY DON'T MURDER PEOPLE FOR NO REASON! THE KILLER HAD A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO TO IT! AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SOUL OR HEART OR EMPATHY, YOU'RE GOING TO FIND THAT REASON OUT WHEN YOU STRAP THEM TO THE ELECTRIC CHAIR!"

Blaine picked up his chair and threw it across the room, and it smashed against the wall like glass. He did the same with the table. Klambert had to restrain him to the ground whilst Pelgon called for backup. He screamed and sobbed through the whole thing.

* * *

Noah Puckerman sat in the corner of the empty changing room, sobbing into his had he done to make the world hate him? Why was he destined to be branded a filthy criminal with no job or house or respect? He knew he'd made a few small mistakes in his life- which would be cut short if what kurt said about the death row was true- but did he really deserve _this_? He knew that he was going to be arrested for Brittany's murder in a few days and either rot in jail for 30 years or be strapped to an electric chair and killed soon. Even though he didn't do it.

What was it about him that made people see him as a threat? The mohak? The abs? He didn't know. But he hated himself for it.

Finn Hudson dragged his heavy feet across the shiny wooden floor, drying his damp eyes with a tissue. He was feeling pretty much every negative emotion there was. He was depressed because Brittany was gone, he was terrified that Rachel or Kurt or someone in his family were going to be next, he was sick in his stomach because he thought that the police might get it wrong and arrest an innocent person- maybe even him.

"This fingerprint method has never given us a wrong answer. Trust us." The lady officer who's name he couldn't remember told him when she took his fingerprints. But how could they be sure?

He shuffled silently into the changing room, only to see his best friend bawling in the corner.

"PUCK!" He ran to his side and cradled him like a child. Puck cried into his shoulder. "Man what's the matter?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Just...just...everything! Everything that's happened!"

"It's OK man...it's OK."

"I'm gonna die, Finn! I'm gonna DIE!"

"No you're not! Where did you get that from?"

"The fact that the cops are going to get it wrong and arrest me and kill me!"

"What? That's stupid, Puck. They're smart people they know how to do their job!"

"So you wern't worried about that happening to you at all?" Puck stopped crying for a bit and turned his head to see Finn.

"Well... maybe a little. But you're a good person Puck, I know you didn't do that to Brittany, and if they've even met you they'll know it too."

Puck smiled and held his best friends hand. They just sat there for a while, soaking eachother's body heat in, until a very anxious brunette came rushing in, sweat all down her dress.

"Follow me." Rachel said. "It's urgent."

* * *

**PINN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Only TWO more chapters to go! **

**REVIEW!**

**Indy xxx**

**PS: If Blaine and Kurt got married and Finn and Rachel got married would they all be the Hummel-Hudson-Berry-Andersons?**


	6. The Meeting

**This is the second to last chapter!**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Intense stuff, guys, intense stuff. With singy-songs inbetween.**

* * *

The night before she had come bursting into the changing rooms, Rachel had had an idea. This idea was brilliant. Sure lots of her ideas were brilliant, but this was so fantastically amazing she could hardly believe that she had thought it up. It would be risky to do, but worth it.

She jumped off her bed and changed out of her polka-dot puffball dress into her black velvet turtleneck and leggings. She put her long hair in a tight bun and pulled a balaclava over it. After applying lots of butter and soap to her foot, she slid her tag off and drove to the Lima prison. Stealthaly, she scuttled over the walls- not caring about her grazed knees when she hit the floor- and through the silent corridors. It was a strange silence. It was a silence filled with tears and sobs, catching the echo's of her footsteps and turning them into a baby's cry. Everyone here may have looked tough and soulless, but they were all dead inside. Dead.

Her heart pounded so hard it made her chest ache. Every time she heard a noise she thought she would feel a cold, hard and on her shoulder and icy metal closing around her slender writsts. Her head was telling her she was crazy and she should turn back and go home RIGHT NOW! But her heart knew the truth. If she didn't do this, someone would be killed in such a painful and slow way it made her feel sickjust imagining it. She wouldn't mind getting to Blaine's cell sooner rather than later though because this place was really creepy.

She reached him soon enough. He was twitching in his sleep, like a dog would do if it was having a nightmare.

"Blaine!" Rachel whispered as loud as she could. He raised his head.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" He got out of his bed and came close to the bars.

"Shh! Listen, I've had an idea."

"What?"

"It's an amazing idea, you're going to love it." She said happily.

"W-What is it?"

"Well, I sneak you out, get my dads' gun, and-"

"Your dads have a gun?"

"Not the time! We get my dads' gun and get all the glee club in the parking lot, and you can shoot the one who did it!"

Disbelief washed over his face. "Rachel, I'm not doing that!" He was suddenly wide awake.

"Why not?"

"Why do you think!"

"I know it may sound bad, but-"

"I'm here because I don't want my friends to die! I've sacrificed ten years of my life for this person, why would I kill them?"

"Because they're going to die anyway, aren't they? If you do this, it will give them a less painfull death, and it would be from someone who dosen't hate them. It's a respectful way to die, don't you think?"

Pause.

"I-I know, I just...I don't think I can do it."

"Then tell me and I'll do it for you."

"_No_! No, your right, if we're goning to do it, I may as well do it myself."

"So you're saying yes?"

"...Yeah."

Rachel smiled as she took a pin out of her hair and picked the lock.

* * *

The New Directions were lined up in the parking lot, their eyes tight shut. Rachel hadn't told them what was going to happen, but the killer wasn't stupid. They were ready. Ready to die. Blaine wasn't ready though. His hand was shaking as the tears poured down his face. He wanted to wake up in his cell and realise it was all a dream, but he'd pinched himself enough times to know that wasn't going to happen. He was going to kill someone tonight. There would be dried blood under his fingernails permenantly, he'd never be able to wash it out. But was that worse than letting them die horribly? No.

As he aimed the gun, the killer turned and looked at him and Blaine let out a single sob as he looked back.

"Do it. I'm ready." They mouthed.

Blaine closed his eyes and fired.

* * *

**KACHUNGA! **

**Last chapter next! You'll get to find out who did it! YAY!**

**Review like it's your job plz!**

**Indy xxx**

**PS: I'm thinking about writing like a real book. Y'know, like real published. Should I? I'll be posting it's blurb on my channel under my 'personal' info. Tell me if I should :3**


	7. Bang Bang

**OH MY GOD, It's the final chapter! :O**

**Man, I'm gonna miss you guys when it's done :(**

**Thanks for all the LOVELY reviews, I LOVE YOU.**

**PS: Remember the italics are someone singing.**

* * *

_I was five and he was six,  
We rode on horses made of sticks,  
He wore black and I wore white,  
He would always win the fight, bang bang..._

The bullet traveled through the air in slow motion. Everything faded to grey around the killer. He knew he was ready to die, but he was nervous. Was it going to hurt? He didn't know. But every person has a right to be scared right before they die.

_He shot me down, bang bang,  
I hit the ground, bang bang,  
That awful sound, bang bang,  
My baby shot me down._

_Seasons came and changed the time,  
When I grew up__ I called him mine,  
He would always laugh and say,  
"Remember when we used to play?" Bang bang..._

He thought back to the time when he first met Blaine. How he intantly fell in love, but didn't tell him for weeks, months even. He sighed and looked at his shoes. The awful times they had fought made him sick.

_I shot you down, bang bang,  
You hit the ground, bang bang,  
That awful sound, bang bang,  
I used to shoot you down._

_Music played, and people sang,  
Just for me, the chuch bells rang,_

He had often fantisised about their wedding. He knew exacty what he was going to wear; a black shirt with a white top hat and pants. He wouls stand as Blaine was walked down the isle by his father. He wanted it to happen so bad. But he supposed Brittany had wanted to get married to Santana too, and he had destroyed her dreams along with her.

_He shot me down, bang bang,  
I hit the ground, bang bang,  
That awful sound bang bang,  
My baby shot me down._

The bullet hit his back. It did hurt. Very much. But it was only one second of pain. After that, everything went black, and Kurt Hummel dropped to the floor.

_Baby shot me down._

* * *

(3 weeks later)

Finn hated hospitals. He hated eveything about them. You'd think that if someone was going to spend a very painfull part of their life in there they'd at least try and make it less formal. There was nothing diffrent from a police station. But he was in one now, and he wasn't coming out until he'd takled to Blaine. The stern nurse lead him to a small room which smelt of strong chemicals. Blaine lay limply on the bed. Finn hated to see him like this; his skin so pale it was alomst translucent, the coal colour of his crazy curls making him look even paler. The white bandages around his writsts made Finn shudder, but he couldn't stop looking at them for some reason.

"Hey," Finn said carefully.

"...Hey." Blaine replied. His voice was weird, like it hadn't been used for days. Finn didn't know how to bring his question up subtley.

"Why did you try and kill yourself?" Great, Finn. Real subtle. Great. Well done.

"You know why."

"Look man, I miss Kurt too, but I-"

"But you didn't kill him, did you?"

This shut Finn up. Blaine carried on, "You had nothing to do with anything in this murder, I'm the one who pulled the trigger!"

"But is that any reason to take your own life? Remember when Karofsky tried to kill himself, and Mr Shue told us to think of something we're looking forward to-"

"What do I have to look forward to? Huh? 30 years behind bars, thats all I have ahead of me!"

"Please don't argue with me, I'm trying to help."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, Finn, it's just... I miss him."

"Can I ask why he did it?" This was another question Finn wanted to ask. Man, he was bad at subtality.

"Well, Brittany was convinced that it was Kurt who got Lord Tubbington back on marajuana, so she made it look like his dad was cheating on your mom-"

"Wait, that was Brittany?"

"Yeah. He said they'd been arguing, making his life hell. So, I guess he thought that if she ruined his life, he was aloud to take hers."

"...I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry too. Y'know for trying to kill myself; I'm not going to do it again. I had a near death experiance, and Kurt was there. He said it wasn't my time to die, and that when the time comes, I'd know."

"I have to get back to school now,"

"OK."

Finn didn't say goodbye. He just left. Like Brittany and Kurt, only he'd be coming back. He let a single tear roll down his cheek to an early grave on the tiled floor."

* * *

**Oh my God... it's over... all over.**

**Man, I'm gonna miss you guys.**

**kiss u goodbye,**

**Indy xxx**


End file.
